Data representation and modeling are an integral part of working with dynamic real-world systems such as electrical circuits, shock absorbers, braking systems, and many other electrical, mechanical and thermodynamic systems. These systems can be modeled, simulated, analyzed and synthesized on a computer system using graphical environments such as graphical model representations, state diagrams, truth tables and unified modeling language (UML) diagrams. For example, a graphical model representation visually depicts mathematical relationships among a system's inputs, states, parameters, and outputs, typically through the use of a graphical user interface (GUI). Graphical model representation also visually depicts time-dependent mathematical relationships among a system's inputs, states, and outputs, typically for display on the GUI.
Graphical model representation can involve automatic code generation, a process whereby software source code and/or hardware design language (HDL) source code is automatically produced from a graphical model representation of a dynamic system. For example, the software source code produced by the automatic code generation process can be compiled and executed on a target processor, implementing the functionality specified by the graphical model representation. A code generation report can also be produced. A code generation report is a mark up language document that contains information of the source graphical model representation, settings of the code generator and the generated software (code) in syntax highlighted form. Each part of the generated software is translated by a compiler and saved into its own mark up language file. These markup language reports can be extremely long, complex and detailed.